Chocolate, Sign of Love
by Mizunagi-chan
Summary: Hinata tak pernah tertarik soal cokelat di hari valentine. Namun, berkat Sakura dan Ino, Hinata tertarik dan berniat membuatkan cokelat valentine untuk kekasihnya. Walaupun bimbang dan banyak hal yang menjadi keberatannya untuk pertama kali ini berlaku beda, Hinata berhasil memberanikan diri dan mengabulkan harapannya itu./ KibaHina


**Title : Chocolate, Sign of Love  
**

**Genre : Romance/General**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto ^^**

**Pair : KibaHina, NaruSaku, SaiIno  
**

**WARNING : AU, sedikit OC, Typo, gaje (selalu ada), abal-abal, dll**

Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje.. baru sekali ini buat fik oneshoot, ahaha ^^"  
Aku juga gk akrab sama Tim lain selain Tim 7 karena emang favoritku Tim 7 *ditendang*  
Oh, ya! Sori soalnya Shina-chan aneh...bikn fik tentang valentine padahal lagi hari2 biasa. N.. dua fik yang bersambung itu masih dalam proses, jadi tenang aja! Hehe :D

'Tak suka fiknya? Don't read and blame!'

Happy Reading yaa!

* * *

**Summary: **Hinata tak pernah tertarik soal cokelat di hari valentine. Namun, berkat Sakura dan Ino, Hinata tertarik dan berniat membuatkan cokelat valentine untuk kekasihnya. Walaupun bimbang dan banyak hal yang menjadi keberatannya untuk pertama kal ini berlaku beda, Hinata berhasil memberanikan diri dan mengabulkan harapannya itu./ KibaHina

Nggak maksa review, ckckck.. tapi mengharapkan selebihnya *ditimpuk sandall

* * *

**xXx  
**

.

.

"Cantik nyaaa!" gumam gadis berambut indigo ini pelan sambil mengatupkan tangannya di dada. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat sebuah cokelat mungil berbentuk sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan. Meskipun ia hanya melihat dari kaca.

Seandainya ia bisa membeli cokelat itu-tapi kali ini gadis itu menginginkan sebuah cokelat buatan tangannya sendiri. Lagipula, toko cokelat itu sedang ramai oleh gadis-gadis yang membeli cokelat untuk kekasihnya. Mungkin Hinata tak akan bisa bergabung dengan segerombolan gadis yang berdesakan itu.

Hinata Hyuuga, itulah nama gadis berambut panjang yang indah ini. Ia sengaja bangun pagi untuk melihat cokelat khusus hari valentine di toko cokelat yang baru sekali itu ia datangi. Sekali? Hinata baru tertarik sejak mendengar sahabatnya, Sakura dan Ino berniat memberikan cokelat kepada kekasih mereka masing-masing. Kecuali dia. Sejak itu Hinata tertarik menjadi seperti mereka-gadis yang memperhatikan hal-hal yang dulunya ia sebut 'konyol'.

Ia menjauh dari toko cokelat yang semakin ramai itu. Kepalanya sempat memutar pandangan ke belakangnya, perasaan gundah segera menghujatinya mengingat ia tak mungkin bisa membuat cokelat seperti itu.

Ia menghela napas panjang, mengetahui usahanya ternyata sia-sia. Menyadari bahwa melihat saja tak akan cukup untuk belajar membuat cokelat. "Ka-kalau ku beli cokelat tadi...Kiba-kun pasti kurang suka. Biarpun suka, tetap saja...a-aku.."

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya yang spontan saja membuat Hinata kaget dan menoleh.

"Sa-Sakura.. Ino.." ucapnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, seakan tak menyangka dua gadis ini sekarang berada di hadapannya dan mungkin punya tujuan.

"Hinata.. kamu kenapa di sini?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum, seakan-akan memancing Hinata untuk mengatakannya.

"A-aku.. kemari.." Hinata merasa tak mungkin untuk berbohong. Jelas-jelas langkahan kakinya masih terpandang bahwa dia baru saja menjauh dari toko cokelat di seberang.

"Ngapain ke toko cokelat? Jangan-jangan mau beli cokelat untuk Kiba, ya.." goda Ino sambil mengayunkan jari telunjuknya.

"Ah, ti-tidak kok.." Wajah Hinata mendadak bersemu merah. Air mukanya tampak mengiringi kebimbangannya.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi. Mengira Hinata akan mengaku setelah pertanyaan ini.

"A-aku cuma kebetulan lewat, tadi aku membeli bahan masakan. Bahan-bahan di rumah habis, aku tak sempat membelinya karena kemarin sibuk sekali," jawabnya berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Memang, Hinata sedang memegang kantung belanjaannya.

"Bohong, tadi kami jelas melihatmu terkagum melihat cokelat itu. Lalu ekspresimu berubah jadi kusut sebelum akhirnya kau meninggalkan tempat itu...pasti ada tujuan lain, deh!" Ino tadinya menunjuk cokelat yang tadi dipandang Hinata hampir lima menit.

Perkataan itu mampu membuat Hinata terdesak untuk mengelak.

Ia pun akhirnya mengangguk sembari menunduk-menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sungguh sekarang mirip kepiting rebus.

Sakura dan Ino terkikik-kikik sambil berbisik. Setelah menyibukkan diri tanpa melibatkan Hinata, mereka pun akhirnya membuat Hinata mendongak.

"Nggg... Hina-chan mau ikut tidak ke toko kue?" ajak Sakura sambil merebut lengan kanannya yang tadi keduanya memegang kantung plastik.

"Un-untuk apa?" tanya Hinata gelagapan.

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut ya, Hinata!" ujar Ino dengan nada ria. Ia menarik lengan Hinata yang masih memegang erat kantung belanjaan itu.

Hinata tak bisa bertanya lebih banyak lagi dan hanya pasrah. Ternyata toko kue yang disebutkan adalah toko yang bukan hanya menjual kue, tapi juga ada cokelatnya. Toko itu berbentuk mini dan sepi pengunjung. Setelah melihat sebuah kertas tanda tutup/bukanya toko, ternyata toko itu "Closed" alias tutup. Hinata menghela napas pelan, hatinya cukup lega mengetahui itu.

"Tidak, aku kenal pemiliknya. Jadi kita pasti bisa masuk," ucap Sakura. Hinata terkejut, yang tadinya sempat tersenyum menjadi pucat pasi.

_A few minutes later... _

Mau tak mau, Hinata kini memakai celemek yang sama dengan Sakura dan Ino. Ia berdiri mematung melihat Sakura dan Ino yang antusias melihat proses pembuatan cokelat secara langsung. Meski niat Hinata memang ingin membuat cokelat, tapi entah kenapa hatinya malah lebih mengutamakan rasa canggungnya dan masih dengan ketidakpercayaannya bahwa ia sekarang bisa melihat hal yang sejak tadi diinginkannya.

'Aku memang menginginkan ini, tapi lebih baik ku buat sendiri di rumah daripada harus melihat contohnya seperti ini,' inner Hinata sambil melirik Sakura dan Ino yang terus-terusan beradu tanya.

Hinata tidak memperhatikan proses pembuatan cokelat itu, ia justru sekarang berpikir kapankah ini akan berakhir. Ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari toko ini dan pulang ke rumah memasakkan sarapan untuk Hanabi, Ayahnya, dan Neji. Tapi, toh mungkin mereka bertiga sudah duluan membeli sarapan cepat saji yang dibeli di toko yang tak jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga. Meski begitu, Hinata tetap saja tak bisa tenang dan masih memikirkan ketiga orang pentingnya itu.

"Hinata.. kau mau coba mencincang cokelat ini tidak?" ujar Sakura sambil menyeret tatakan yang terdapat cokelat batangan yang belum diirisnya sedikit pun. Sakura menyodorkan pisau itu pada Hinata. "Mau tidak?"

Hinata sempat tertegun mendapati bahwa ia mungkin bisa membuat cokelat dengan begini. Tapi...tetap saja ia masih malu dan kurang yakin. Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yakin tidak mau? Bukannya niatmu mau membuat cokelat sendiri, Hinata?" imbuh Ino yang cukup terkejut mendengar Hinata menolak hal yang padahal diinginkannya.

"Ti-tidak, melihat kalian juga sudah cukup kok," jawab Hinata sambil mendorong pelan alat-alat yang tadinya diserahkan Sakura padanya.

"Yah.. sayang sekali. Kami ke sini karena kamu lho, mengingat kamu memang memerlukan ini." ujar Sakura masih membujuk Hinata.

"Ta-tak apa, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Aku tak bisa membuat cokelat, nanti hasilnya hancur kalau aku ikut campur. A-aku rasa lebih baik lihat kalian dulu," tegas Hinata dengan lebih lembut lagi untuk memercayakan kepada kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Kalau itu maumu, ya sudah." ucap Ino sambil melanjutkan menuangkan air panas ke dalam panci kecil.

**xXx**

.

.

Selama proses pembuatan cokelat, Hinata hanya bisa diam melihat Sakura dan Ino mengerjakan pembuatan cokelat. Hinata tidak hanya tinggal diam mengetahui ternyata kedua sahabatnya itu lupa contoh yang diberikan sang pemilik toko. Hinata membacakan buku resep membuat cokelat dan mengatakan kesalahan Sakura dan Ino. Ia sama sekali tak ikut campur tangan dalam pembuatan cokelatnya-ia hanya membantu mereka.

Sepulang dari pembuatan cokelat; Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata berhasil membawa sekantung cokelat valentine masing-masing. Mereka pulang bersama dan tertawa sepanjang perjalanan-mengingat kebodohan mereka saat tadi sempat menumpahkan adonan cokelat, dan hal konyol lainnya tadi. Hinata hanya ikut tertawa kecil, senyuman, dan menggeleng atau mengangguk jika diminta Sakura atau Ino menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tiba-tiba, Ino kembali teringat soal kekasihnya yang mungkin sedang menunggunya di sungai. Sai pasti sedang melukis sungai untukku, pikirnya. Ino kembali mengungkit soal cokelat yang diidamkan Hinata sejak perkataan mereka yang berhasil menggeser pikiran Hinata soal 'konyol' tentang cokelat valentine.

"Hinata.. cokelat itu tak mungkin kau bawa pulang 'kan?" goda Ino sambil menyenggol lengan Hinata. Lengan yang masing-masing membawa sekantung plastik. Plastik belanjaan dan plastik berisi cokelat.

"Mu-mungkin saja Hanabi suka cokelat ini. Neji nii-san juga pasti suka," jawab Hinata berhasil mengelak dengan sempurna. Nada bicaranya tak ragu-ragu seperti saat ia terdesak oleh pertanyaan Sakura dan Ino.

"Hei hei Hinata, jangan katakan kalau kau lupa soal Kiba!" seru Sakura sambil menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Ti-tidak.. aku..aku.." Wajahnya kembali merah padam bak ayam jago yang menyulut rumah sampai hangus (?)

"Nah.. ketahuan 'kan kalau cokelat ini untuk siapa?" ucap Ino girang sambil menyentuh sedikit sekantung plastik cokelat yang dibawa Hinata. "Jangan konyol, Hinata. Mana mungkin kau memberikan ini pada Neji!" sambung Ino dengan wajah yang mendadak serius.

'Ko-konyol? Kalau ku berikan pada Neji nii-san.. kata Ino, i-itu konyol?' batinnya sambil terus memandang sedikit celah pada kantung plastik cokelat yang ia bawa.

"Nanti Neji malah mengira kau suka padanya lho, Hinata. Kau sendiri yang akan dibuatnya malu kalau dia melontarkan pertanyaan tak masuk akal padamu. Seperti 'Apa maksudnya ini?' atau 'Kau menyukaiku, Hinata?' nah, bagaimana kau menjawabnya?" ujar Sakura sambil membayangkan setiap pemikirannya soal perkataan Neji pada Hinata kalau saja Hinata melakukan hal konyol itu. "Jangan berikan padanya." lanjutnya.

"Ta-tapi...ku jawab saja sebagai rasa sayangku padanya karena kami sepupu," jawab Hinata, menghindari jawaban langsung.

"Dia laki-laki, pikirannya sensitif! Dia tak akan semudahnya percaya, Hinata. Ayolah!" bujuk Ino, kali ini suaranya memelas.

"A-aku..." Hinata sempat ingin melarat ucapannya, tapi Sakura buru-buru memotongnya.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti enggan karena malu. Ya 'kan? Cokelat berbentuk hati seperti ini tak cocok diberikan pada orang seperti Neji-yah, meski alasanmu karena dia sepupumu. Ku pikir kau sudah sehati denganku dan Ino," potong Sakura sambil mendelik Hinata dengan ekor matanya.

"Kiba-kun tidak mengharapkan apa pun dariku, percayalah." ucap Hinata dengan sedih.

"Mana mungkin seorang pria tidak mengharapkan sebuah tanda kasih sayang dari orang yang disayanginya? Huh, Hinata.. Hinata.. lagi-lagi kamu terlalu merasa gengsi kalau memberikan sesuatu yang tak diharapkan." tandas Ino sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Bukannya aku gengsi.." ralatnya parau. "Hanya saja, cokelat ini tak akan diterima orang seperti Kiba-kun. Dia cuma teman..te-teman, ya cuma teman!" Hinata melantangkan suaranya. Tak peduli seterkejut apa reaksi Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura dan Ino tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perut saking tak bisa menahan tawanya yang mungkin sungguh membuat Hinata bingung plus malu.

"Teman! Haha, lucu kau bilang begitu." ujar Sakura masih dengan sisa-sisa tawanya. "Selama ini, semuanya sudah tahu kalau kau kekasih yang sungguh dicintai Kiba. Jangan menyangkal, siapa pun tak mungkin tertipu." sambungnya sambil mengibaskan rambut Hinata.

"A-apa? Eh.. i-itu.. anu.. tidak, ka-kalian.." Hinata menggeleng cepat sambil menoleh ke sisi kanan dan kirinya. Namun Sakura dan Ino malah tertawa seakan menggoda Hinata yang tak bisa berdusta apa pun lagi.

"Nah, untuk itu, Hinata.. kau harus membuktikan kalau kau juga mencintai Kiba!" nasihat terakhir Ino.

Mereka pun berpisah saat di perempatan. Ino menghampiri Sai, dan Sakura menghampiri Naruto. Sementara Hinata masih terdiam di tempat, ia bingung. Haruskah ia berjalan lurus dan pulang ke kediamannya? Ataukah dia harus berbalik menghampiri rumah Kiba? Hinata bingung di tempat, tak ada tempatnya bertanya. Meminta pendapat Sakura dan Ino juga sudah percuma karena tadi dia terus menyangkal soal Kiba.

Pendapat? Bukannya Sakura dan Ino bilang bahwa Hinata harus memberikan cokelat itu pada Kiba?

"Tapi.. Aku ingin memberikan cokelat buatanku sendiri pada Kiba-kun. Bukan buatan orang," ujarnya pelan sambil kembali mengingat saat di toko kue tadi. Sungguh Hinata menyesali karena tak ikut membuat cokelat. Rasanya ia ingin kembali ke toko itu dan meminta diajarkan membuat cokelat sekali lagi. Saat Hinata membalikkan badannya, tiba-tiba saja tertampaklah sosok pria keren yang membuat Hinata hampir pingsan di tempat.

"Hinata.. Kenapa kau di sini?" ucap pria itu tanpa mengamati rona merah di pipi Hinata.

"Ki-Kiba-kun!" Hinata tersentak, dan itu tidak sebentar karena pria itu adalah Kiba. Pria yang membuatnya terus dibayangi perasaan bimbang sejak pagi tadi. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit, ya?" Kiba mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata sambil menyingkap poni Hinata. Disentuhnya kening hinata dengan punggung telapak tangannya. "Kau baik-baik saja, tapi wajahmu merah."

Tentu Hinata tak berani menatap ke depannya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah sepatu Kiba dan jari-jari kakinya yang terlihat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, ingin rasanya ia lari dari situ.

"Eh? Ini apa?" Kiba tiba-tiba membuka plastik yang dipegang Hinata.

"Ja-jangan!" Hinata menarik plastik itu, menjauhkannya dari pandangan Kiba.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh melihatnya?" tanya Kiba penasaran seraya menautkan alisnya. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, ya?" sambungnya dengan wajah yang serius.

"Bu-bukan! Po-pokoknya kau tidak boleh melihat isinya! A-aku pulang dulu Kiba-kun, sudah sore!" Hinata membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu dari situ. Wajahnya masih memerah sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kiba.

Kiba hanya bisa memendam rasa penasarannya dan pertanyaan yang begitu ingin ia sampaikan tadi. Hanya saja, melihat kondisi Hinata yang tak memungkinkan, ia membatalkan niatnya itu. Mungkin Hinata bakal pingsan?

**xXx**

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" ucap Hinata lembut sambil memasuki gerbang kediaman Hyuuga yang cukup luas dan asri.

Pria berambut cokelat dan panjang berdiri tepat di ambang pintu gerbang ketika Hinata baru saja melangkah satu kali.

"Ne-Neji nii-san! Ma-maaf, aku telat!" Hinata membungkukkan badannya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Neji bertele-tele. Mungkin ia sengaja berbasa-basi.

"Pa-pagi tadi.. Aku berniat membeli bahan makanan, tapi malah pulang sore dan tak memikirkan soal sarapan," jawab Hinata sambil berlutut. "Ma-maafkan aku."

"Tak apa, kebetulan pagi tadi Shizune-san membagikan kotak makanan untuk merayakan hari valentine di seluruh Konoha. Yaa-meskipun aku tak mengharapkan itu, tapi beruntung saja, Hinata. Masuklah," Neji memberikan jalan pada Hinata. Hinata sempat terdiam sebelum bangkit, ia kembali mencerna kalimat akhir Neji.

Hinata melemparkan senyuman kepada Neji yang telah membantunya. Membantu? Entahlah, Hinata mengaitkan ucapan Neji pada masalah sederhana yang sedang mengiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar memasuki rumah, Neji menegurnya.

"Hinata," panggilnya. Sontak, Hinata yang tadinya langsung terpikir untuk ke dapur menoleh. "Kau beli apa saja? Kenapa kantung plastiknya ada dua? Yang kulihat, plastik yang satunya berisi benda berbentuk hati. Apa kau..."

"Bu-bukan!" sahut Hinata sambil masuk ke rumah, alasan secepatnya menghindar untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia ragu tampak memerah di depan Neji.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki dapur dan langsung meletakkan sekantung plastik ke lemari es. Hanabi dan Ayahnya sedang berlatih, waktu senggang yang dimiliki Hinata untuk membuat cokelat buatan tangannya sendiri. Hinata tak memerlukan buku resep lagi, toh tadi dia membaca buku untuk membantu Sakura dan Ino-Hinata juga mengatakan kesalahan Sakura dan Ino ketika membuat cokelat tadi.

Selama membuat cokelat, Hinata selalu memaparkan senyumnya tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Untungnya, cetakan berbentuk hati tadi tak lupa ia beli di toko kue itu ketika Sakura dan Ino asyik melihat-lihat menu yang ada di toko itu. Tanpa kesulitan sedikit pun, akhirnya Hinata sekarang tinggal menghias cokelat buatannya.

'Semoga Kiba-kun suka...' gumamnya dengan riang. Hatinya serasa ingin lekas memberikan cokelat itu kepada Kiba. Enak atau tidaknya, yang penting ketulusan Hinata membuat cokelat itu.

Kantung cokelat yang tadi diberikan pemilik toko kue Hinata bawa, dan ia juga pastinya tak lupa membawa kue buatannya sendiri. Sekarang ia sedang berjalan-jalan-jarang-jarang Hinata boleh keluar malam, tapi malam ini sungguh ramai karena besok hari valentine sudah berakhir.

'Aku akan membagikan cokelat dari toko kue tadi pada anak-anak yang bermain malam ini,' batinnya sambil tersenyum ketika mengintip cokelat buatannya yang ada di kantung plastik kecil bermotif 'love'. Kantung yang sengaja ia pilih, yang sebelumnya merupakan kantung plastik jam tangannya.

Hinata merasa yakin kalau Kiba akan menerima cokelatnya meskipun rasanya mungkin tak enak. Meski tak diharapkan Kiba, mungkin Kiba akan merasa beruntung mendapat sesuatu yang tidak diharapkannya. Cokelat buatan tangannya yang pertama. Walau Hinata masih tampak tak yakin soal rasa cokelatnya sampai tak mencicipi cokelat buatannya sendiri.

"Aku harus memberikan cokelat ini pada Kiba-kun dulu," ucapnya pelan sambil menghela napas panjang ketika telah sampai di kediaman Inuzuka.

TOK TOK.

Diketuknya pintu kediaman Kiba dengan lembut. "Permisi," serunya halus sambil terus mengetuk pintu.

Namun, bukan Kiba yang keluar melainkan kakaknya. "Hinata!" seru kakak Kiba dengan nada gembira. Ia sempat tercengang melihat gadis cantik ini malam-malam begini mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Kakak Kiba langsung bisa menebak pikirannya. "Aku panggil Kiba, ya!"

Hinata hampir saja pingsan ketika kakaknya menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama seperti Sakura dan Ino.

Tidak, jangan sampai keberaniannya luntur!

Beberapa menit kemudian, keluarlah Kiba dengan wajah yang merisaukan. Ia pun langsung berkata diiringi senyum, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Hinata."

"Ta-tak apa." jawab Hinata sambil membalas senyumannya.

"Omong-omong ada apa kemari?" tanya Kiba sambil langsung melirik kantung plastik yang dibawa Hinata.

"I-ini!" Hinata menyodorkan kantung plastik mini itu sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bawah. Tubuhnya ikut menunduk sambil menyodorkan kantung plastik itu pada Kiba yang kini memasang wajah bingung.

"Untukku?" tanyanya kurang yakin. Hinata mengangguk. Tanpa ragu lagi, Kiba mengambil kantung plastik itu dengan halus dan melihat isinya. Ia sempat kaget melihat isinya. Selama ini, Hinata tak pernah berani memberikannya apa pun, dan ia cukup senang akan hal ini. Ia yakin alasan Hinata tak pernah memberikannya sebuah benda karena ia malu-bukan karena tak mengacuhkannya. Kiba langsung membuka kotak berbentuk hati itu, dan mencicipi cokelatnya. Hinata tertunduk lemas karena bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Seharusnya Kiba tak perlu mencicipi itu di depannya.

Ia takut cokelatnya tak enak, dan tak mungkin sanggup untuk meminta maaf sambil memandang wajah Kiba.

"Enak!" seru Kiba. Sontak saja, Hinata langsung menelan liurnya karena kekagetannya. Perlahan-lahan, ia menghadap ke arah Kiba. "Kau beli di mana, Hinata?" pertanyaan Kiba seakan membuat hatinya lemah karena pertanyaan itu jelas berarti Hinata tak mungkin membuat cokelat seenak itu.

"A-aku buat sendiri," jawab Hinata dengan pipi yang kini terdapat garis-garis merah.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku kagum padamu, Hinata!" Kiba menutup kotak berbentuk hati itu dan memasukkannya ke kantung plastik. Kiba meninggalkan Hinata sebentar di luar, kemudian ia kembali dan dengan gesit langsung menarik lengan Hinata.

**xXx**.

.

.

Menatap rembulan indah yang menerangi dua insan dunia yang sedang memadu cinta sungguh hal yang indah. Kiba dan Hinata kini duduk di atas dinding pembatas pantai sambil memandang langit. Bintang-bintang bertaburan seakan membentuk hati, memperindah nuansa di malam itu. Malam yang dingin namun indah. Semilir angin terus-terusan membuat rambut Hinata terus melayang-layang dengan indah. Sekali-kali Kiba mencuri pandang ketika Hinata sedang terhanyut dalam pikirannya sambil memandang langit malam.

Mereka hanya diam sedari tadi-sebelum Kiba yang lebih dulu memecah keheningan.

"Hinata.." tegurnya yang langsung membuat pikiran Hinata buyar dan menoleh padanya. "Kau tahu tidak berapa banyak bintang itu?" tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk bintang-bintang.

"Hng, a-aku tidak tahu, Kiba-kun. Bukannya jumlah bintang tak dapat dihitung?" ujar Hinata sambil memandangi bintang.

"Yah, memang benar." kata Kiba sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Cintaku padamu juga sama dengan jumlah bintang!" Kiba tersenyum manis-menutup kedua matanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Hinata membeku sesaat, ia benar-benar tak menyangka Kiba akan mengatakan itu.

"Kau pikir rasa cintaku sudah hilang?" tanya Kiba sambil terus menggenggam lengan Hinata. Tiba-tiba Kiba melepas jaketnya dan menyelimuti punggung Hinata dengan jaketnya. Kebetulan malam itu Hinata memakai baju berlengan pendek. "Malam-malam pakai baju pendek! Dasar!" ujar Kiba sembari mengacak-acak rambut Hinata dengan gemas.

Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya diam diperlakukan semanis itu oleh Kiba pun tersenyum dan berkata, "Ti-tidak kok, aku tak pernah berpikir kau berhenti mencintaiku," Kiba terdiam dan menantikan ucapan Hinata selanjutnya. "Ka-karena hati kita sudah menyatu, dan aku tahu cintamu tak pupus untukku." sambungnya dengan malu-malu.

Kiba tertawa kecil, kemudian senyuman ia pamerkan pada Hinata, menunjukkan bahwa pertanyaannya justru sebaliknya.

"Hinata, kau memberiku cokelat karena apa?" tanya Kiba, mukanya tampak menegangkan, meskipun suaranya tampak terdengar santai.

"Eh?" Hinata melihat iris Kiba yang hanya setipis biji buah semangka.

"Ya.. Siapa tahu cokelat itu sengaja kau buat untuk orang lain, tapi ternyata kau tak percaya diri dan memberikannya padaku." kata Kiba, mengeluarkan ambisi kolotnya.

"Ma-mana mungkin!" timbal Hinata dengan cepat. Kiba menelurusi tiap sisi wajah Hinata sambil tersenyum. "A-aku membuatkannya untukmu! Sungguh!"

Kiba tiba-tiba tertawa lepas. Hinata diam karena tak tahu maksud tawaan Kiba. "Jangan seserius itu! Aku cuma bercanda kok! Aku tahu kau membuatkannya untukku, hati kita 'kan sudah menyatu!" tuturnya sambil memeluk Hinata dengan satu tangan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." ujar Kiba serius, ia menatap Hinata yang menunduk dan langsung melihatnya begitu mendengar penuturan itu.

"A-aku.." Hinata mati rasa. Rasanya aneh kalau dia mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Tapi kenapa aneh? "Aku.. juga sama." lanjutnya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Hinata, katakan kalimat yang sama dong!" ucap Kiba memainkan nada bicaranya dengan santai.

"Ke-kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Hinata, mendadak gugup karena diminta melakukan hal yang tak mungkin bisa ia katakan dengan mantap.

"Karena kau juga mencintaiku," bisik Kiba di telinga Hinata. "Katakanlah, baru aku percaya."

Mengingat memang dia harus menjadi gadis pemberani dan tidak cengeng, lalu ia ingin mendapat kepercayaan pasti dari Kiba, Hinata menghela napas panjang sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "A-aku juga mencintaimu, Kiba-kun."

"Nah! Baru aku percaya!" kata Kiba sambil mencubit pipi Hinata. Tak ada waktu untuk blushing, ia langsung mendekap Hinata ke dalam pelukannya sambil melihat langit. "Ku harap kau tak pernah berpindah hati dan selalu mencintaiku. Dan yang terpenting, aku juga pasti akan selalu menunggu cokelat tanda cintamu padaku setiap tanggal 14 Februari," ujar Kiba sambil menatap Hinata dalam-dalam.

"A-aku juga sama.. Aku menantikan cokelat balasanmu pada 14 Maret,"

JLEB! 14 Maret.. Hari apa? "E, empat belas Maret?" tanya Kiba sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Te-tentu saja hari White Day!" jawab Hinata dengan suara ceria. Lebih ceria dari yang biasanya.

Seulas senyuman tertera pada kedua wajah pasangan yang saling mencintai ini...

.

.

.

Neji berjalan santai menuju dapur. Perutnya lapar karena Hinata tak memasakkan makan malam. Ayah Hinata dan Hanabi keluar karena ada acara penting yang tak membuat Neji tertarik mengikutinya.

'Hmm.. semuanya tak ada di rumah kecuali aku,' gumamnya dalam hati sambil membuka lemari es.

"Eh? Kantung plastik apa ini? Kalau tidak salah..." Neji mengingat kembali sekantung plastik yang tadi ia intip isinya dengan Byakuugan-nya. "Ini.. yang dibawa Hinata tadi. Kenapa dia meninggalkannya?"

Neji mengambil kantung plastik itu dan membongkar isinya.

"Apa!?" Ia tertegun sejenak melihat isinya. "Ini..."

.

.

.

"Apa!?" Hinata terkejut ketika dia hendak membagikan cokelat dalam kantung plastik yang dibawanya. Anak-anak di depannya sudah mengantri untuk mendapatkan cokelat.

"Eh? Hinata, ada apa?" Kiba melihat isi plastik itu. "Hah? Hinata, kau bercanda, ya?" Kiba tertawa geli melihat ternyata isinya adalah sayur-sayuran. Tepatnya itu bahan makanan yang dibeli Hinata pagi tadi.

"A-aku.. sepertinya salah bawa!" katanya pelan, ia kembali melihat anak-anak di depannya yang tersenyum manis sambil menyodorkan telapak tangan mereka seakan menunggu sebuah cokelat datang.

Yah, kantung plastik itu tertukar, Hinata malah membawa bahan makanan bukannya cokelat yang seharusnya ia bawa. Dipikirnya, pasti sekarang Neji yang memakannya.. Jangan-jangan Neji berpikiran yang tidak masuk akal yang seperti dikatakan Sakura. Mengingat tadi dirinya sempat blushing sebentar dan langsung melarikan diri begitu ditanya Neji soal kantung plastik yang satunya.

"Hinata.. tidak mungkin menyukaiku, 'kan?" gumam Neji pelan sambil menggigit cokelat batangan berbentuk hati itu. 'Enak juga.. Hinata hebat juga membuat cokelat.' batinnya sambil tersenyum (?)

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**A/N : Wakakakakk... Aneh bin ajai****b! Akhirnya aku bisa juga bikin fik oneshoot, meskipun fiknya gak berbobot *nangis di pojokan***  
**Seharusnya aku publish ini di hari valentine, tapi nunggu 14 Februari 2014 masih lama, fik ini malah nanti udah hilang entah kemana XD**  
**Maaf yah atas kesalahan yg ada, n makasih udah baca. Review-****nya? Aku butuh karena ini fik oneshoot pertama. Dan.. aku juga baru akrab sama char tim lainnya selain Tim 7. Shina-chan harap sifat2nya nggak salah sama aslinya, meskipun sedikit OC pada karakter... hmm, lupa**

**Makasih banyak sekali lagiii! ^^**

**-Chocolate Valentine Love Signs**


End file.
